


NCT Drabble Collection

by whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But whatever, Drabble Collection, I love NCT, M/M, These are also really really short, like 200 words each, none of these are really connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: A collection of NCT drabbles





	1. Count With Me (ChenSung)

The two teens are on the roof of their apartment building, it is nearing midnight, but neither of the boys seem to really care. They're both on their backs, but while Jisung has his eyes closed, Chenle is looking up at the twinkling stars. A small smile graces his face, he loves this, basking in the light of the moon with the love of his life.

Some might think that to be such a bold statement for a fifteen year old, but Chenle cant even imagine ever loving someone other than Jisung. The two of just seem to fit so well together. It's cliche, but Jisung is the right to his wrong. The black to his white, the dark to his light. Chenle loves how different they are, it makes things so much more interesting between them.

"What're you thinking about?" Comes Jisung's small voice.

"I… nothing really. I was just wondering how many stars are in the sky." It isn't exactly a lie, since he was kind of wondering that.

"There are probably billions of them. You would never be able to count them."

"That's why I have you silly!" Chenle giggles.

"What?" Jisung asks confused.

"You can count with me!"

"It's impossible for us to count all of those stars. It'll probably take thousands of years."

At that, Chenle turns to face Jisung, eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky.

"That means a thousand more years I get to spend with you, so will you count with me?"


	2. Sleepless Night (JaeNo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin can't sleep.

"Jeno, are you awake?"

Jaemin watches the said boy move, but he just rolls over, before going back to sleep. 

"Jeno, I know you can hear me, wake up!" Jaemin whined into his boyfriend's ear.

This time Jeno let's out a disgruntled groan. "Jaeminnn. Go back to sleep, its like 3 in the morning. We have morning classes in a few hours."

"Come on, please? Just for a few minutes?" Jaemin pleaded with him.

"No, Jaemin! Go back to sleep." The words slipped out, harsher than Jeno meant them to be.

But of course Jaemin is already in tears. 

"I can't go to sleep." Jaemin whimpers, more to himself than to Jeno.

When Jeno hears the tears in Jaemin's voice, he knew he messed up.

"Hey, don't cry, baby. I'm sorry." Jeno says, sitting up on the bed beside Jaemin.

"No it's okay, I'm being stupid. Just go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you." Jaemin mumbles.

"You know I can't just leave you up all by yourself. So, tell me what's wrong." Jeno pulls the younger male into his arms and waits for him to start talking.

It takes a minute for Jaemin to say something. "I had a nightmare."

Jeno just continues to slowly thread his hand through Jaemin unruly brown hair.

"I had a dream that you left me for someone else. And you hated me, and I was alone for the rest of my life, just me and BonBon." Jeno tries not to laugh at the though of an old Jaemin and his Persian cat.

"Oh Nana, you know I can never love anyone other than you. There is no way I'm leaving you to rot with BonBon." Jeno tells him.

"You sure? That dream seemed mighty real to me." Jaemin says.

"Oh my god, go to sleep Nana." Jeno laughs.

Jaemin laughs along with him, his heart light. After they calmed down, Jaemin curled his body up to Jeno's, with the latter's arms wrapped securely around his waist.

They got around an hour before BonBon woke them up.


	3. Pointless (RenLe)

Renjun wasn't exactly surprised to see Chenle crying while eating a bowl of cereal.He wants to be, really, but the things that he sees everyday living with him, he can't be anymore.

But that doesn't mean that he will just ignore the crying boy. So with a big, deep breath, Renjun takes a seat and asks the dreaded question.

"Why are you crying?"

The older boy hears the younger sniffle a little, and he prepares for a ridiculous answer.

"I feel bad for the cows." And there it is.

Out of all of the people he could have roomed with.

"And why exactly are you feeling bad for the cows?"

"Because Renjun! Do you know what I'm drinking right now?! It's milk, cow milk! Those poor cows have been having their milk stolen for years Renjun, we need to stop this!" Chenle says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but the animals and plants are here on the earth to help the humans survive. We need them." Renjun tries to reason, but he knows Chenle isn't a reasonable person. 

"You don't see the animals going around killing us! They are independent, they never mess with us. Why can't we do the same?!"

"You do know that animals eat each other, right?"

Yeah, Chenle really hates reason. "No they dont! They eat grass and stuff."

While Renjun wants to correct him, he knows it will do nothing. Arguing with Chenle is pretty much pointless.


	4. Chocolate Milk (Jaeno)

There are times when a relationship is put to tests. A couple always go through rough times, but its up to them to try to pull through together. 

 

Jaemin knows this. 

 

But he doesn't think that he can forgive Jeno for what he did. What he was mean and inconsiderate and flat out out of bounds. 

 

He drank the rest of the chocolate milk. He freaking drank the rest of Jaemin's milk! The milk that he had been waiting to drink all day, the milk that keeps him sane. Its gone. 

 

"Nana! How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?! I was thirsty and I had a moment of weakness!"

 

Jaemin huffed. "I don't care! You know how much I love my milk. And its all gone! How could you Lee Jeno?!"

 

"I know Nana, I'm sorry! What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything!"

 

This made Jaemin perk up. 

 

"Anything?"

 

"Anything." Jeno confirms.

 

"Well I have been wanting some ice cream..."

 

"Ice cream it is! When do you want to go?" Jeno says all too enthusiastically. 

 

"Are you kidding me? Now! Let's go!" Jaemin says. He jumps off of the couch and practically drags him out the door.

 

Break up averted. 


End file.
